


After The Light Burns Out

by stormssnow (reketrebn)



Series: The Last Targaryens [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Introspection, Jonerys, POV Jon Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 07:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reketrebn/pseuds/stormssnow
Summary: Just Jon’s loud mind after their first night.





	After The Light Burns Out

****

Jon gazes upon her in the darkness; people tend to look different in it – somehow softer. Her cheekbones look less prominent, her eyes younger and lips even softer. He kisses her, for a thousandth time that night, though it’s gentler than before but with no less emotion.

He’s afraid that he’ll wake up in the morning and all of this will be just an impossible dream. He knows how fleeting happiness can be. And so he tries to savor it all and engrave every detail into his memory.

But the truth is:  this moment will always be carved in time.

An invariable truth of them holding each other and silently reading a gazillion unsaid words in their eyes. Their silhouettes blurring into one with two hearts beating in sync.

_I love you_ , rings in Jon’s head over and over again.

But he bites his bottom lip instead, because this moment is way too precious to be broken by words.

They each already managed to mess up this war and it has brought them closer together. But they keep their own secrets and they’ll probably keep them still. Maybe in time it will change. And perhaps this is also the first step to revealing some of them. Jon hopes it is.

Daenerys is obviously too tired to stay awake anymore, so she’s first to close her eyes and Jon watches her fall asleep.

It’s been another lifetime ago since he watched someone fall asleep. He can barely remember it now, but he knows it’s the most vulnerable moment for any being in this world. It speaks of immense trust and he doesn’t feel worthy of it; just like he never felt worthy of anything in his life.

But this  _is_  another life and he already decided he won’t waste this one on insecurities. He is here and he will stay here as long as he can. Because if he lets Daenerys Targaryen go, he knows there is no point of anything anymore.

Jon gently presses Dany a bit closer to his chest, and kisses her temple with all the tenderness that nestles in his heart, before closing his own eyes and slowly drifting t sleep lulled by her warmth.

He dreams of dragons and wolves and snow.


End file.
